


Take Flight

by petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, BAMF Michelle Jones, Beginnings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, POV Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Romantic Fluff, minor jealous peter, precious michelle jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram/pseuds/petertheparkerpus_mjmonogram
Summary: Brad confronts MJ about her and Peter’s relationship on the plane ride home to NY as Peter watches the conversation from afar.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> more of peter & mj being cute as all heck, as they begin their relationship i cant :''''<<<<

MJ was happy she told Peter everything and that they were now… whatever they were now. Okay? She was happy, is happy.

But, she’s not going to lie and say she isn’t just a teensy bit scared by the newness of it all. She’s barely had any friends in the first place and what, now she had a… boyfriend??? This was completely uncharted new territory for her and while it could be construed as an exciting exhibition on one hand, it could also be called a plunge into a deep dark abyss on the other.

Which was why after MJ got back to the class, and they all made sure everyone was safe, MJ texted Peter that she wanted to talk. It didn’t have to be right at that moment or night though, they literally almost just died, they can take some time to just take a breather before figuring out the mechanics of their relationship.

And that’s exactly the reason why Peter Parker was currently snuggled next to MJ, sound asleep, 4 hours into their 9 hour flight. and although, MJ admits that her shoulder’s started to transition from sore to losing all form of sensation completely, MJ can’t help but feel really happy for Peter. He’s finally getting some well earned and deserved rest, and even though MJ knows she has no way to truly know what Peter’s actually thinking… he seems happy to be with her, doesn’t he? “Because I mean, I am. I’m happy I’m with Peter” MJ thinks to herself. Maybe MJ’s just happy Peter’s happy to be with her.

However, as happy MJ is being with Peter, unfortunately, her bladder isn’t so happy. Suffice it to say, she desperately had to pee, no matter how cute a sleepy cuddly Peter Parker by her side looked. And so with almost surgical precision, MJ proudly thought of herself, she carefully lifted Peter off of her arm and shoulder, and lied his head down a pillow. The operation seemed successful enough, the patient was still sound asleep. And so, after making sure Peter was all good, MJ jetted the hell out of her row and quietly sprinted down the aisle as fast as she could to get to the bathroom.

After MJ relieved herself in the bathroom, she stood just outside it to stretch her limbs some. She had just been sitting and been repurposed into a human pillow for 4 hours, she needed to jolt her limbs back to life.

But, as she sees Brad Davis shyly waving to her as he heads towards her direction, MJ thinks maybe she should have just let her limbs stay dead after all.

“Hey, MJ”

“Hi, Brad”

Untolerable awkward silence ensues for a few seconds that feel like forever.

“Oh sorry, uh did you need to use the bathroom? Heh completely forgot I was blocking it”

MJ tries for a quick escape, hoping it was the locale Brad was here for. Though, MJ knew it was probably for naught.

“Actually…” says Brad, grabbing MJ’s elbow which earns an instinctive glare from her.

Brad quickly lets go and says “Oh, sorry.”

“Uhhh I just thought I could ask you something?”

Here’s the thing with Brad fucking Davis, okay. There’s the very well known Fight or Flight instinct that occurs in the face of being forced to confront a problem. However, there’s another F that also occurs when being forced to confront a problem, Freeze. And that’s exactly what MJ did in the face of interacting with Brad; she didn’t run away nor did she nip the problem in the bud, she just… did nothing. She let whatever happen happen between them because there didn’t seem to be any harm in it. Until now. Shit.

MJ merely sighs and nods in defeat. Well, she would have had to have this conversation at some point, might as well do it in the front of an airplane bathroom stall. Just rip the fucking bandaid off already.

“Yeah, sure, Brad. Hit me with it.”

“It’s just that, I saw you were sitting next to Peter and you guys were holding hands…”

“Uhm yeah, yeah we were in fact… doing all those things.”

“Sooo…” phrased Brad as if he wanted MJ to finish his sentence for him.

“The hell I will” thought MJ, Brad can finish his sentences himself.

“You still haven’t asked your question.”

Brad simply sighs, exasperated MJ’s had him forced to actually ask her what he’s been dreading instead of her just telling him off the bat.

“Does that mean you guys are together now?” Brad asks, sneaking a look at the seats Peter and MJ were occupying.

The action makes MJ take a look as well, and in a blink and you’ll miss it moment, (but this is MJ we’re talking about, of course she didn’t miss it) MJ spots a pair of suspiciously widened brown eyes and scruffy bed head airplane hair peeking out of her aisle seat and then immediately detracting back into the seats.

“This boy sometimes…” thought MJ. It truly was a wonder why she felt the way she felt about him. Goddamn Peter Parker.

MJ merely lightly chuckles to herself, Peter was just too fucking ridiculous and cute for his own good.

And so, despite the fact that they haven’t even really talked about it yet, MJ feels brave enough to take the plunge for herself and say

“Yeah”

MJ looks back again to the seats, and once again, Peter was trying and failing to sneakily take a peek.

MJ smiles at her boyfriend’s actions, shakes her head in adorable exasperation, looks back at Brad Davis and says “Yeah, we are.”

“Uhm was there anything else?”

Brad’s dissapointed demeanor could not be missed but it seems he’s accepted MJ’s answer and replies “No, no there wasn’t.”

“Okay, bye then. I’ll just… see you in school, I guess”

“Yeah. See you,” says Brad waving goodbye to MJ.

MJ waves bye back, turns around, and heads back to her seat, breathing one big sigh of relief.

God, she’s glad that’s over.

MJ finally makes it back to her seat and of course Peter would be pretending to be fiddling around his phone when she got there.

“Oh! Hey, MJ! Did you… go to the bathroom or something?” Peter asks in what could possibly be the most try hard fake oblivious one could muster.

MJ had no words, only the irl facial expression version of this (-_-) to say to Peter.

“Out with it, Parker” MJ says, lightly smacking Peter’s chest. “You and I both know my bathroom escapades isn’t what’s on your mind right now.”

Peter chuckles at that, but it didn’t help lessen his nerves over what he was going to ask.

“What did Brad want?” asks Peter, his tone completely serious, devoid of any chill whatsoever, and maybe just a tinge of genuine fear and nerves.

MJ chuckled at Peter’s reaction, maybe a jelly Peter was just a little cute. But then she thought that Peter may genuinely be confused, and if MJ was being honest, so was she. Well, maybe confused isn’t the right word, more… unsure. Maybe they really needed to have this talk.

But then again, Peter was being too cutely nervous and jealous for his own good right now, fidgetly waiting in anticipation to find out what she and Brad were talking about. She had to mess with him about it. She was only human.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, are you being jealous right now?” asks MJ in the most fakely shocked tone she could muster.

And despite the fact that their altitude is like a couple of hundreds of feet up in the air, inside a metal air conditioned vehicle where he was just previously all cuddly and snuggly like in his blanket, Peter felt like it just got 100 degrees hotter in here and is desperately flubbing and flustered and has seemingly forgotten any word in any language.

“NO!! I mean… yes??”

Peter was still panicking and figuring out what to do and MJ just can’t help herself, she really just can’t.

“Because you know jealousy is the most common motive in murders and considering the fact that you already told me that you almost got Brad killed, plus the fact that-”

MJ leans in to whisper closer to Peter, looking around them and making sure no one’s listening for dramatic effect.

“-you’re the spider-man vigilante who beats up criminals, gang members, and super villains on a daily basis”

MJ finally leans away to talk normally now.

“that I just, I’m a bit concerned, Peter” MJ says, barely able to keep her laughter in check, but is able to nevertheless.

MJ’s pretty sure she might have just broken Peter.

“OhmyGod MJ, NO! i dont i dont wanna kill Brad!”

It’s a miracle the passengers of the entire plane didn’t look at them with how loud the nervous Peter Parker shouted that out of context very incriminating line.

Luckily, Peter regains some of his common sense back and starts to speak in hushed softer tones.

“I mean do i dislike the guy? yeah maybe a little but it’s just cause you have no idea what he was going to do MJ. Did i tell you why i almost killed him? Because really it was just an accident and i only meant-”

Peter blabbered on, explaining himself, when MJ thought okay, enough was enough, MJ said to herself. She can let Peter off the hook he is currently dangling himself in right now.

“Peter…”

“And then the agent just took her gun out while i was still half naked and-”

MJ merely sighs in exasperation and decides to kiss Peter, grabbing him by the collar of his science pun shirt, just to shut him up already before his head explodes.

And of course it shuts him up, him almost kissing back immediately even despite the slight confusion over what just happened.

MJ smirks a slight grin before pulling away from the kiss and Peter is left with an airy smille and a slightly confused but mostly happy expression on his face.

“I’m so confused,” says Peter, chuckling, “What just happened?”

MJ lightly chuckles as well, shaking her head, and says “Look, Peter, I know we haven’t really… talked about anything yet. And if I’m being honest, I’m still also confused or maybe just unsure about a lot of things as well. But the one thing I am sure on is that… i really like **_you_**. I couldn’t care less about Brad Davis if i tried. As far as I’m concerned, he’s irrelevant.”

And finally, for the first time since he woke up and saw MJ talking to Brad, Peter can actually breathe properly.

“Oh okay. That’s that’s good cause I really like you too,” says Peter with an ear to ear grin on his face.

“Well okay then, now if you excuse me, it’s my turn to sleep, your turn to have numb limbs so skootch” says MJ with a yawn and gesturing for Peter to move.

Peter simply smirks, does as he’s told, and replies “Gladly”, making space for MJ to lay her head on his shoulder this time.

And as MJ felt her eyes slowly start to droop, and her finally starting to feel the sweet slumber of sleep overtake her, she holds and grabs onto Peter tighter, and she thinks to herself that she can actually sympathize with Peter’s feelings of jealousy. As she feels herself start to fall asleep, lying her head onto Peter’s shoulder, MJ is really glad to have this idiot that she can call hers. MJ only hopes that Peter feels that he can call her his as well.

Because as Peter watches MJ asleep, peaceful and at ease, he still can’t help but feel that MJ deserves better than him. He finds himself at awe that the girl of his dreams is right here sleeping next to him and not, tall hunky quarterback Brad Davis who knows all her books and off the cuff literary references.

“Hey, MJ, I know you’re probably asleep right now. But I just want you to know I’m really glad you’re with me. You deserve so much better than me or even, Brad. I’m glad I get to be with you. I- really, I just think it’s unbelievable that you actually like me.”

MJ’s heart warms, consequently melts, and her eyes shot up open at Peter’s confession.

MJ has this vulnerable look on her face and she can’t help but kiss Peter again, but this time it isn’t rushed and unexpected, done to shut him up, it’s for her to tell him something she can’t put into words just yet.

MJ breaks away from the soft slow kiss, looks Peter in the eyes, and says “I told you, Peter, I actually like it better broken. I wasn’t just talking about the necklace.”

MJ looks at Peter with a sympathetic reassuring smile on her face and this time Peter kisses MJ now. After it ends, they don’t need to say anything more, maybe they don’t even really need to have their talk now. They both know what they both mean to each other, and they don’t really need to say anything more than that.

So after their kiss and they both just share a lingering look, realizing just the importance of what they have, and not really needing to say anything more, since they both already know, MJ gets back to Peter’s shoulder and closes her eyes one more time.

But just before MJ sleeps soundly for good, she says this without even opening her eyes.

“Hey Peter,” her statement stifled by a yawn “if we still have a couple of hours, after i take this nap, we should watch a movie with that splitter of yours.”

Peter perks up over the idea of him getting to do his plan after all and is happily surprised over the fact that MJ somehow found out.

“Oh, great idea, MJ. What do you wanna watch?”

MJ begins to suggest a plethora of true crime thrillers that has the murderer killing someone out of jealousy and Peter laughs. Peter jokes about how “you’re never going to let this go, are you?”

“What do you think?” asks MJ before finally actually going to sleep for reals now this time, the last time.

“But you know what though, I actually kinda dig the jealous look on you, Parker. Kinda hot.”

Peter chuckles to himself as MJ struggles to keep the smile forming on her face in check.

There is a very well known phenomenon that occurs when one’s forced to confront a problem. In the case of confronting the pragmatics and mechanics of what Peter and MJ’s relationship actually was, let’s just say they took flight.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yalls got the title. cus, they're on a plane... yalls get it? and also, fight or flight.... get it? i know i know i know what i am. leave my corny ass be hahahhaa hope yalls liked it <333


End file.
